Un fic crack
by Naori
Summary: emm bueno mis summary son patetico... pero el titulo lo dice todo! es un fic crack muy crack en realidad son drables espero que les gusten! Son yaoi... tiene insinuaciones!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!! se que deberia continuar mis proyectos... y los otros fic.. pero comprendame se me fue la inspiracion y esto es lo que me sale ;w; tengo arranques de estupides transitoria (como lo dicen mis amigos cuando solo pienso en tonterias)  
**

**Advertencia: es crack... drable... yaoi (quizas) o insinuado... si sales al manicomio no me hago responsable...**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de reborn no me pertencen si no a la gran AKIRA AMANO (en mayusculas porque es grande *o*)**

* * *

Takeshi: Yoh!!! Gokudera *saluda emotivamente*

Hayato: tu… que haces aquí idiota? *levanta una ceja viendo al recién llegado*

Takeshi: nada jajajaja *ríe bobamente*

Hayato: idiota

Takeshi: mah mah gokudera si vives enfadado te volverás viejo antes de tiempo

Hayato: Q…QUE TE CREES IDIOTA!!!!!! *con llamas de ira, y vista de demonio le tira todo lo que se le atraviesa*

Takeshi: *tratando de esquivar las sillas, las mesas, la nevera* que genial gokudera… no sabía que tenias tanta fuerza… *esquiva un aire acondicionado* gokudera… estas desarmando el lugar… tranquilízate *viendo como tiraba un retrete* mah mah gokudera es muy lindo para que se enfade *sonríe esquivando un librero*

Hayato: NANI!!!!!! *Sonrojándose por lo que dijo* IMBECIL!!!! YO NO SOY LINDO!!! Y ME ENFADO POR TU CULPA!!! *como ya no encontraba que tirar… tiro a la escritora con silla y computadora*

Takeshi: gokudera… acabas de tirar a la escritora… como terminaremos esto

Hayato: *se queda pensando y se sonroja por lo que hiso* ah tú tienes la culpa idiota

Takeshi: y como no hay escritora esto…se termina aquí?

Hayato: yo que se… idiota

* * *

**que malos son... ;w; *con un golpe en la cabeza* me tiraron a mi... la escritora!!! no me tienen respeto ;w;**

**ejem... espero que les haya gustado... ñ.ñU se los adverti es loco y los que vienen seran peores!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA espera eso no es para orgullecerce ñ.ñU**

**Saludos!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui otro drable crack!!! aunque no es tanto como el primero pero era algo que queria poner por ver una imagen *w***

**ejem bueno quiero agradecer a los review!! no espere tener review en tan corto tiempo gracias!!! tambien quiero agradecer a mi mama... a mi papa... a mis hermanos.... ESPEREN ESO ULTIMO NO!!! ¬¬U ni siquiera tengo hermanos x_x pero si quiero agradecer a Soari!!! ;w; ella siempre me acompaña en mis fics!! quien diria que fueramos tan buenas amigas *momento sentimental* este cap va para ti -.**

**Advertencias: fic crack, drogado, yaoi o insinuado... si sales al manicomio no me hago responsable**

**Disclaimer: se imaginan que reborn caiga en mis manos? por lo tanto no me pertenece sino a AKIRA AMANO!!!! *w* **

* * *

Takeshi: oye gokudera… *sonríe mientras lo veía*

Hayato: ahora que quieres?

Takeshi: solo me preguntaba por qué te dejas el cabello largo *sigue sonriendo*

Hayato: eso no te importa idiota

Takeshi: *le acaricia el cabello* lo tienes sedoso *sigue sonriendo*

Hayato: *sonrojado* hei idiota que crees que haces!! *apartándose*

Takeshi: solo quería saber cómo era tu cabello *sonríe a lo idiota*

Hayato: eres un idiota *con una venita de ira*

Takeshi: gokudera…

Hayato: como vuelvas a decir algo estúpido te vuelo la cabeza *molesto*

Takeshi: solo quería saber si podía peinártelo

Hayato: QUE!!!! IDIOTA!!!! *le tira una dinamita en la cara*

Takeshi: *queda nockeado*

Hayato: idiota

… 10 minutos después, de que Yamamoto se recuperara…

Hayato: no se cómo me deje convencer… *sentado, mientras por detrás tenia a un yamamoto feliz agarrándole una cola*

* * *

***w* y que les parecio? no me pude resistir a colocar esa escena (todo por culpa de una imagen ¬w¬) espero reviews con ansias!!! *w* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien aqui tienen otro fic... creo que el efecto de la droga se me esta pasando ;w; no estan muy crack... pero igual espero que les guste lo hice con mucho cariño (y aburrimiento)**

**Agradecimientos: pues a Soari n.n sabes que te aprecio n.n**

**Advertencia: yaoi, crack, fumado leeras bajo tu propio riesgo si sales al manicomion no me hago responsable, tampoco me hago responsable de trastornos mentales**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de reborn me pertenece ;w; sino seria un manicomio XD le pertenecen a la gran AKIRA AMANO!!! *w***

* * *

Hayato: *estaba en la computadora*

Takeshi: haya-chan!!! *le abraza* que haces?

Hayato: nada que te incumba!!! Y no me llames así!!!!! *separándose del abrazo y viéndolo molesto*

Takeshi: por qué no? si suena lindo *le sonríe mientras ve la computadora, descubriendo que hayato buscaba imágenes de ellos dos* haya-chan que lindo no sabía que me amaras tanto *le dice con una sonrisa*

Hayato: que!!!!! A que te… *se cayó al ver la pantalla* que porquería es eso!!!!! Demandare a quien la publico!!!! Yo con el imbécil?

Takeshi: mah mah en esa imagen te vez lindo

Hayato: no comprendes la situación verdad idiota!!! *Viendo la imagen, la cual consistía Gokudera abrazando por el cuello a yamamoto mientras le daba un beso* es una porquería!!!! *llamando a sus representantes legales* si… quiero que denuncien a quien hiso esa foto… QUE!!! COMO QUE A USTEDES LES GUSTA, DEMENTES *colgó molesto* esa foto se borra porque si

Takeshi: mah mah gokudera mira esta te vez adorable!!! * la foto consistía en un Yamamoto y un Gokudera comiendo helado, la diferencia, gokudera lamia su helado mientras yamamoto lamia la mejilla de gokudera*

Hayato: que!!!!!! Como es eso posible!!!!! *a punto de romper la computadora*

Takeshi: gokudera… quieres comer un helado? *le dice sonriendo*

Hayato: *le da un tic nervioso en el ojo, destrozando la laptop, tirandole una dinamita a yamamoto* esa es mi respuesta idiota *se va dejando a un yamamoto semi-inconciente y una computadora hechando humo*

* * *

***tic nervioso* ah!!!!!!!!! mi bebe *abrazando la computadora quemada, que aun hechaba humo* mira lo que te hiso ese... ;w; sniff... sniff.. tomare venganza!!!!!!! *w***

**ejem... espero que les haya gustado... *hace reverencia* acepto monedas de oro, flores, halagos!!! si quieren tirarme tomate los acepto con gusto!!! tomate *w* pero que no esten podrido!! porque sino no me los puedo comer XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apuesto a que me extrañaron... yo tambien los extrañe... se supone que esto era para publicarlo el 24 pero no tuve internet por tres dias **

**Espero que esto le alegres la navidad XD**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de AKIRA AMANO**

**Advertencias: es loco, drogado, posee yaoi o insinuaciones... si sales al manicomio no me hago responsable ni por trastornos mentales... mi seguro no paga eso xD**

* * *

Takeshi: Haya-chan

Hayato: que? *le dice molesto por interrumpirlo… ehm bueno… interrumpirlo… no se me ocurre nada. ESTABA MOLESTO PORQUE LO INTERRUMPIO EN ALGO!!! Ustedes imagen lo que quieran*

Takeshi: haya-chan.. si yo voy disfrazado de santa Claus y tu de un reno… eso no sería zoofilia?

Hayato: WTF!!!!!!!!!!!! IDIOTA!!! DE DONDE SACASTES ESA IDEA? *preparando sus dinamitas*

Takeshi: bueno solo se me ocurrió *se rasca la mejilla nerviosamente*

Hayato: *trata de controlarse para no matarlo, porque de seguro tsuna estaría triste porque perdió a un idio… digo guardián* PRIMERO!!!! YO NUNCA ME DISFRASARIA DE RENO!!! SEGUNDO!!! ESO SERIA UNA MANERA INDIRECTA DE DECIR QUE ESTOY SALIENDO CONTIGO Y NO ES CIERTO!!! ASI QUE DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!!!!!! *y ahí vemos el intento fallido de controlarse… creo que hayato no tiene esa palabra en su diccionario*

Takeshi: mah mah gokudera *sonrisa típica* al final es o no zoofilia?

Hayato: *le da un tic nervioso en el ojo* NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *le lanza una dinamita… perdón me equivoque le lanza toda la caja de dinamita… mas… su bolso, un bate… la katana… una ametralladora… aunque debería darle mejor uso que tirarla ¬w¬ ya bien me callo!!! Pero debería decir que si takeshi sale vivo con todas las armas que le tiro es un suertudo*

Takeshi: *se asusta y sale huyendo pero no conto con que un motor de avión le callera encima*

Hayato: imbécil eso te enseñara a que la zoofilia es con animales *molesto se va dejando a un takeshi desangrándose. Ven se los dije si sale vivo es porque tiene mucha suerte*

* * *

**Bueno... take murio xD feliz navidad!! por cieto agradecimientos a Soa-chan!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AH!!!! REGALO DE NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n este se supone que era el de hoy xD**

**Disclaimer: ah... da fastidio pero AKIRA AMANO lo vale XD ya saben reborn no me pertenece**

**Advertencia: ya a estas alturas deben saberlas xD**

**Agradecimiento: Soa-chan *w* por leer mis fics... del resto gracias por los review!!**

* * *

Takeshi: haya-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eres cruel mira que dejarme en el cap anterior desangrándome *lloriquea un takeshi vestido de reno*

Hayato: por qué estas vestido así idiota? *le pregunta a punto de reírse*

Takeshi: porque si haya-chan no quiere tener zoofilia tendremos apareamiento de renos *dice inocentemente*

Hayato: *casi se ahoga con el mosquito que paso por ahí al escuchar eso* A QUE DEMONIOS TE REFIERES!!!!

Takeshi: a eso *le dice señalando la vestimenta de hayato*

Hayato: *mira su vestimenta y ve que estaba vestido de reno* IMBECIL!!!!! QUE HAGO VESTIDO ASI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takeshi: eh? Pero si ya estabas vestido así *confundido*

Hayato: no me voy a cambiar de ropa por obra y gracia del espíritu santo *le dice molesto… bueno no por obra y gracia del espíritu santo pero si por la obra y mano de la autora*

Takeshi: pero al final será un lindo apareamiento de renos!!! *dice abrazando a gokudera*

Hayato: suéltame!!! *trata de zafarse*

Takeshi: no… además es navidad época de paz… y amor *dice con énfasis la última palabra, a la vez que hacían un apareamiento de renos*

… día siguiente…

Takeshi: haya-chan *sigue con su disfraz de reno*

Hayato: *apenas si se movía, cargaba también su disfraz de reno* qué?

Takeshi: hagámoslo si

Hayato: otra vez!!!!!!!!!!!

Takeshi: eh? Yo solo decía que le dijéramos feliz navidad a todos los que nos leen *típica sonrisa*

Hayato: *rojo por malinterpretar las cosas* está bien idiota

Takeshi: *abraza a hayato*

Hayato: *rojo se deja abrazar*

Takeshi y Hayato: LES QUEREMOS DESEAR FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE NOS LEEN!!! *y eso es el especial de navidad gracias por leer!!! ;w; soy tan feliz…*

* * *

**ah... me da fastidio escribir =o= **


	6. Chapter 6

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! me hacen feliz *con un pañuelo se sopla la nariz* ToT primero que nada disculpen la demora... u.u tuve problemas... con mi internet y el instituto, aunque estuve de vacaciones no me sentia de animos para publicar... ¬¬ se que esto no les interesa**

**Advertencia: Deberian saberlas nee? me da flojera tener que escribirlas una y otra vez xD**

**Disclaimer: ya saben los personajes de Reborn no me pertenecen sino a Akira Amano **

* * *

Hayato: *se encontraba fumando muy feliz, en un balcón*

Takeshi: * entra sigilosamente al balcón, a quien engaño entra feliz abrazando a hayato* Haya-chan! *le grita feliz*

Hayato: *asustado tirando su cigarrillo al piso* pero que quieres ahora idiota! *Viendo su amado cigarrillo en el piso* NO! Mi bebe! *Se agacha llorando su cigarrillo mientras lo recogía con mucho cariño* TU IMBECIL MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTES A MI HIJO!

Takeshi: *asombrado* pero haya-chan yo no hice nada.. Tu mismo lo tirastes… *tratando de calmar la ira del otro*

Hayato: QUE ME IMPORTA ES TU CULPA! *un aura asesina le rodea*

Takeshi: *traga grueso, era su fin* mah mah… gokudera… cálmate…

Hayato: COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! *mira tristemente su cigarrillo*

Takeshi: ehm… te compro una caja… si quieres… *pensando como salvar su pellejo*

Hayato: YO QUERIA ESE CIGARRILLO!

*de la nada empieza a llover cigarrillos*

Takeshi: gokudera… están lloviendo cigarri… *no termino su frase al ver a gokudera abrazando todos los cigarrillos que caían*

Hayato: mis bebes… nunca me abandonaran

*se escucha una explosión a lo lejos y todos los cigarrillos desaparecen*

Hayato: bebes? *empezando a molestarse*

Takeshi: bueno gokudera… bye! *sale corriendo*

Hayato: espera tu! Es tu culpa! *lo sigue*

Takeshi: no me sigas! no! *llorando, veía el fin a su vida*

Hayato: eh? Yamamoto estas bien?

Takeshi: eh? Gokudera?

Hayato: qué? *alza una ceja*

Takeshi: no me quieres matar?

Hayato: no… en estos momentos no me provoca *sonríe con satisfacción al ver un cigarrillo gigante, que a su vez era yamamoto, el pobre nunca entendió porque gokudera lo seguía con un cigarrillo y lo quería agarrar*

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ver a un Gokudera drogado XD *escritora no tiene nada que ver con eso***


End file.
